Mind Game
by StarGazingLikeABoss
Summary: What happens when the most popular guy in school gets involved with the least popular girl. M rated.
1. Chapter 1

This is a high 'M' rated story.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 1- Different World.

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF GAKUN ALICE

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text in "…" is conversation

I posted this story before but took it down because I didn't like the flow of the story. So, I changed a lot of the things in it. The plot is still the same but I edited it a lot.

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Different World

"Love is like a Butterfly,

It goes where it pleases

and it pleases where it goes."

He pushed her to the wall as he caressed her tits with both hand. Each palm rubbing sensually each mounds covered by her T-shirt. He kissed her fiercely on her lips… the urge of touching her was driving him insane.

He unbuttoned her shirt roughly, throwing it somewhere, which at that point didn't matter. He could feel her erect nipples under her black bra.

She tried to suppress her moans, but failed as he touched her.

His hands moved from her mounds to her waist and pulled her towards him, grinding his hips against hers. His mouth moved from her lips and worked on her neck - biting; sucking, licking his way down.

He could hear her fast heart beat as he trailed one of his hands inside her bra and pinched her right nipple. His other hand snaked behind her back and onto her bra hook.

He exasperatingly unhooked the bra releasing her breast from the tight compartment. He roughly took her bra off and grabbed her tits with both hands.

He liked it when she was submissive. And that's why he took off her round glasses before shoving her to the wall.

This was so alien to her; not knowing what's coming next.

She groaned in pleasure as his tongue abruptly was on her breast, licking lazily on her nipples. He was enjoying every single bit of her suffering. He was such a tease but the way he knows around her body can make her scream for more.

His tongue curled around that nipple and drew it into his mouth, sucking on it slowly and audibly. His right palm snaked onto her inner thigh, and caressed the soft sensitive skin.

His palm travelled upward hiking her skirt in that process. As it came in contact with her underwear, his finger slowly rubbed against her.

She moaned further as he sucked harder on her nipple. He could feel how wet she was becoming and it excited him further. He loves to be in control.

However, she suddenly felt him stop and his weight against her body was lifted. She fell back onto the wall and opened her eyes.

She had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the darkness. Though she didn't have her glasses she could still comprehend his figure.

He was standing not too far away from her. He stared mischievously at her half naked body, whistling as he always did. And it angered her from embarrassment.

She couldn't see what he was doing but she heard his footsteps getting louder. He scooped her wrist from her side and pulled her body up to his shirtless toned chest. His lips moved to her side neck, licking his way to her jaws and then to her ears.

"Not the last time….. little girl" He said darkly before releasing her from his grip.

He pushed her to the wall and kissed her one last time before pulling himself from her and left the dark room buttoning up his shirt.

He pushed her glasses onto her hand when he kissed her; she put it back on and observed the room. Her shirt was there on the floor and her bra was there too. Her skirt was hiked up showing off her wetness. It made her blush from humiliation. Her hair was a mess and she doesn't know where her head bands are.

She looked down at her breast as she saw bite marks all over. Her lips still tingled and she was still breathing hard.

He is playing a horrible game with her emotion. He knows how she feels and he is using her for his twisted pleasure.

She pulled herself off of the wall and fixed her clothes. It was dark and she was too tired to look for her small hair bands.

She went straight to her class room, her study class was over and her next class is going to start soon. So much for studying in her study class.

She opened the door of her class room and walked inside with piles of books and notebooks in her big heavy bag just like some other nerd.

The minute she entered, her eyes fell onto him, flirting again with some random girl. Acting as if nothing happened in the past thirty minutes.

Her heart uncontrollably painfully throbbed. The girl sat on the chair facing him, while he was on the table both legs bent on the chair. Each legs on each side of the girl.

He must have noticed her stare, for his head turned towards her and their eyes met for a brief second before returning his attention to the other girl again.

It was nothing new, but it never failed to hurt her. He knows it, yet he enjoys her misery.

He sat at the back in his usual sit with other popular kids. She found her place in the front row where she usually sits. They never talk to each other because they are two very different people from two very different worlds. He is the most popular guy in school and she is the all knowing typical nerd.

She has no friends. The whole school follows him. He is rich and the most handsome guy. She got in this school through scholarship.

She is this girl who is known as the "I know everything" girl.

He is a bad boy, and she should always stay far away from him. He is the guy your mother warns you about. Nothing good comes out of knowing him. She shouldn't touch him, she cannot touch him.

That's how the world is, that's what everyone thinks. But, they don't know how insanely he is addicted to her.

* * *

Apologies for the short opening chapter, the next chapter will be longer.

Do drop a review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mind Game"

Chapter 2- The Start

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of Gakuen Alice.

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

**This chapter starts with Mikan's point of view and then goes back to third person.**

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER-2

The Start

"_And Ive lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on "_

How did it all start?

**Natsume Hyuuga** is my study partner in class. The students in each class are divided equally, and the group that Hyuuga was in was to be partnered with group I was in. It was out of the blue when our home room teacher, Mr. Narumi, put me and Hyuuga together.

It was all over school newsletter for weeks. How unrealistic it is, and how a pumpkin's dream is finally coming true. About how miserable it will be for Natsume Hyuuga to be stuck with the 'all knowing girl'. Somehow in a few weeks, everyone in school knew me pretty well. It was a new experience; people stared which ever school ground I went. And, it was annoying as hell; I don't know how Hyuuga deals with it.

Like any other partners, we had to do our assignments as well as homework together and help each other out. Which was really hard, because we never talked. But, Hyuuga did do his part and would leave it on the desk before I arrived to class.

He probably needed me for my brain, as I needed his.

He's a smart cookie, but doesn't bother much with studies; it was surprising when he did do his part of the homework. More so for, even though we were partners and we were always around each other, he never looks or talks to me. It's like, I don't even exist. It's not a new thing, but just like any other girl in school; I too have a tiny crush on him. And, I do want him to talk to me.

I know I shouldn't feel special, but I like think that for some odd reason it was me who is making him do his school work. I started thinking more about Hyuuga and tried to figure out a way to talk to him.

It all started with a math equation. It's as simple as it sounds; I pretended to be stuck with a math problem. I went to our math teacher and he told me to ask for my partner's help first. Knowing it was Hyuuga, he arranged a meeting after school between us. I never thought my plan would work out that well. After school with Hyuuga sounded not too right, but not to me because I am an all time nerd; I am Mikan Sakura the next Einstein. He won't do anything to me.

After School, I found him in the classroom reading a manga in his usual seat. His legs rested on top of his desk. He glanced at me from the side, as he heard the crack from the door opening. I saw his jaw tense as he went back to his manga, he was not happy about this. And I realized what a bad idea this was. I just wanted to be done with this and go back to my world again. I was insane to even think things could change between us.

I slowly walked by him as he kept on reading his manga. I found a place in front and sat down with my back facing him.

I was the one to break the silence as I asked him about the math problem but he never replied. We were there in silence, which felt like eternity. He was wasting both of our times. I know I am not all that, but he can reply. It was not only rude but was very disrespectful.

"I wouldn't be here, if the teacher didn't say so." I stomped up from my chair and turned towards his rude ass.

Hyuuga looked up from his book.

Good.

"You are not that great… if I had the choice I would not be here right now."

I know it conflicts with what I did, but he didn't know.

Hyuuga put his leg down from the table and stood up.

He snickered "I am leaving." He turned and started walking towards the door.

It angered me even more, and so I walked faster than him and grabbed onto his forearm. But he pulled his arm away and grabbed my arms and pushed me onto the nearest table. His manga fell down on the floor.

It took me off guard as my hands were pulled up above my head by his strong grip as he stared intensely in anger. But as he held his death stare at me, his eyes started to hover down my face and his eyes softened. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I froze. His fingers were unbuttoning my shirt.

_She was frozen at that spot as his skilled hands unbuttoned half of her shirt and then tugged out the shirt from her skirt._

_His mouth fell on her neck and grazed along the side. His free hand undid her braids. _

_She couldn't move as her body reacted differently to his touch. Her mind is getting clouded and her eyes became half lidded._

_He released his grip and her hands immediately went to his raven silk hair. _

_His mouth softly kissed her neck, and his hand moved to her breast._

_Her body felt so good. Even though she should stop him, she couldn't._

_Her lips parted and her eyes closed._

_His palm went to her breast and thrusted it out of the compartment. He didn't waste any time, as his palm molded her tits like dough. _

_He rubbed her nipple between his fingers and she moaned._

_His tongue licked his way to her breast and sucked on her nipples._

_He thrusted his waist against her's and she gasped. She could feel his hard on through all the fabric. And as he humped with increasing pace her breathing got raspier. _

_His fingers moved between them and he massaged her slowly. His face lifted to hers and he stared her lustful expression. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and moved her hands to cover her eyes in an attempt to hide from embracement._

_Natsume shoved her hands away and squeezed her cheeks like a fish. _

_He brought his lips to her nose and then to her lips and kissed her._

_At the same time, Natsume put aside her underwear and his finger entered her. _

_Her screams were suppressed by his kiss and she whimpered and clenched around his finger._

He made me orgasm that day, it was the first time I felt a man's touch. As soon as I fluttered around his finger, he growled and kissed me harder. Not long after that he told me to fix myself and left. I found the solved math equation on my desk the next day.

I don't know what triggered him the second time, but I found myself pinned against the wall after I was trying to cool myself from the basketball practice. He whispered I shouldn't tease him with my plump ass and kissed me. It soon became a normal thing. He would randomly pull me towards him, but we never mentioned it later. It is a strange secret relationship we have.

He is the sexiest man I know, and I am very much attracted to him just like any other girl. I do not love him and I am smart enough to know how unhealthy our relationship is. I don't love him but I am emotionally at a point where I want to be someone special to him. And, that is impossible. Someone like him can't possibly be with someone like me. I am sensible enough to know that, I am not the only girl he plays with. Our relationship is twisted and we have to stop, before I hurt myself.

* * *

Mikan left a little late from school. She wanted to finish her assignment in school, so that she can have some me-time at home. Mikan walked along the pavement as she thought about Hyuuga. She decided that it was high time she woke up from her dreams. It's sad how much control he has on her, she needs to learn to say no.

She doesn't understand why he thought it was a good idea to include her as one of his guinea pigs for his entertainment. They didn't have sex; he is just teasing her and enjoying every bits of it. She hates herself for letting him have exactly what he wants.

She reached home at about eight in the evening. Mikan sighed, the perks of living far away from school.

Mikan unlocked the main door and walked inside, looks like her grandfather is out grocery shopping. Every time she comes home, her grandfather is either watching TV, or cleaning, or cooking. Mikan moved in with his grandfather when her parents died of road accident. She was a baby back then, so she really doesn't remember anything. To Mikan, her grandfather is both her mom and dad.

Mikan paced towards her room. Hyuuga didn't finish the job, and she has been turned on the whole day.

Mikan hastily unbuttoned her shirt and slipped out of her skirt. She laid on her bed and squeezed her breast with her palm as she fantasized Natsume doing it.

Her other hand slid under her underwear and touched herself.

"You want to _come_….. Little girl?"

Mikan instantly jumped to a sitting position.

What was he doing at _her house_? How did he get in…. and how long has he been watching her?

Natsume Hyuuga leaned against the door, and stared at her with lust in his eyes.

"It was a _treat_ watching you strip."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mind Game"

Chapter 3- The Answer

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters of Gakuen Alice.

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter- 3

The Answer

"_I am hearing the shit that you say_

_Through the grape vine._

_But jealousy is just love..._

…_.and hate at the same time." ~ Drake_

Natsume's one hand was on the door knob, as he clicked the lock. He was whistling, as his eyes scanned every inch of her exposed flesh. Mikan whimpered and self consciously pulled the bed cover toward her body.

He smirked in amusement, what was she trying to hide?

"Are you teasing me again?" he asked and started walking towards her. He looked like a wolf, getting ready to have a feast.

Natsume stopped by the edge of the bed and stared down at her. His finger got hold of the blanket and slowly slid it away from her body.

"I want to see _everything_."

He whispered as his palm traced up her forearm and onto her shoulder and then across her chest. His eyes followed his hand. Mikan tensed up under his touch, and couldn't stop staring at his lustful glance on her body.

His face lowered and placed a kiss on her neck and then another one and then another. She let out a small noise, something between a whimper and moan. He moved his lips from her neck to her ear, and nipped the lobe with his teeth, before whispering,

"All you had to do was ask Mikan Sakura. Say it and I will make you quiver." and then he leaned in capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

Such vulgar demands. She can never ask, it will mess up her moral and the person she is. Isn't it him who wants to touch her and she is just obliging to his needs?

She likes him a lot, for him to do things to her. It was her first time, physically in anyway. And he should know it. It was already very clear that she likes him.

"No one touched me like this before." Mikan whispered in between kisses.

He ignored her, as his mouth moved to her neck.

Mikan's realized he was ignoring her words, but at that time her mind was clouded by his touch. Her skin was too sensitive to his touch.

"How did you… get in?" She asked instead.

Natsume didn't ignore Mikan this time around. He noticed her voice was much more louder and questioning.

"Door…. you left an assignment in class."

He answered between kisses.

So he was already there when she came in, he is just a bastard for not saying anything and watched her make a fool of herself.

It was so hard to concentrate on her thoughts when he was doing magic with his hands and mouth.

"You're not that great." Mikan hissed and pushed his chest.

He quickly grabbed her hand and pushed her further down on the bed. She could tell he was smirking.

"How would you know what is great?" Natsume lifted his face and looked at her with his signature smirk "I thought _no one touched you like this before_."

Mikan tried to break free from his clutch, but instead he flipped her around and pulled her ass flush to his waist.

"You feel that Sakura?" Natsume growled onto her hair, as he desperately grinded against her. She could feel how hard he was.

"You did this." Natsume's free hand traveled to her ass and squeezed. Mikan fell onto her bed from and mewed in bliss.

His palm traced around her ass and into her underwear. His finger slowly messaged her, and Mikan moaned.

"Do you like me?" Mikan surprised herself when those words came out of her mouth in pants. Of course he doesn't, why did she even ask him that?

It's true she has been thinking about asking him for some time now but didn't think her thoughts will slip out so suddenly.

"Don't know" was his casual answer as his fingers worked faster. And his lips and tongue traced her exposed back.

"Then …do you.. do you love me?" Mikan should stop talking, what was she saying? Of course he doesn't.

He cannot love her, that is just not possible. Why on earth is she making a fool out of herself?

Natsum's fingers paused and he stopped kissing her neck before saying "No"

She knew the answer all along but coming from him was a different thing. She didn't think it will hurt her this much. She wouldn't cry, she won't show her weakness. He used her and she let him. It was her fault for not stopping him. But the answer triggered anger in her, and she pushed him off of her.

Mikan stood up and pulled the cover around her body as he fell on his side.

"Wait." Natsume's brow hiked up "you actually thought that, we are something?" he asked in disbelief.

Mikan was so disappointed in herself. She was disgusted on how transparent her feeling is right now.

"Ofcourse not." Mikan's action was completely different then what she was saying.

She tied a knot around her breast and slowly walked towards the door and held it open.

Natsume got up from the bed and walked towards her. Her eyes were glistering in pain, but she held a strong face. His hand moved towards her face but she slapped it away.

Natsume smirked "You were just _another one_, so don't flatter yourself."

With that said, Natsume walked out of her room and out of her house with his hands in pocket, and he grinded his jaw in anger.

Finally it's all over.

She will get over it.

Mikan thought as she heard him leave.

* * *

For the next two weeks Mikan drowned herself in lots and lots of studies. It's a blessing that she can study a lot. All she did was school and come back home to studying. She dared not to look at Natsume Hyuuga. Basically she was having an unhealthy relationship with her books.

However today she wanted to do something a bit different. Mikan decided to go to her favorite recycled book store. That place is a treasure, she always finds something there.

Mikan browsed the shelves and she found some good books she wanted to read.

"Mam, are you doing okay?"

One of the employees walked towards her.

"Yes, I am fine." Mikan smiled at him.

"Oh wow I love your taste in books." He smiled back at Mikan.

"Oh really? I always find something here."

"It is an amazing place." He laughed "if you don't mind me asking, I haven't seen you for sometimes, were you okay?"

"You saw me here?"

"Who would miss such a beautiful lady?" Mikan blushed at his compliment.

He laughed at her reaction.

He extended his hand "Hi, I am Andou Tsubasa."

Mikan quickly shook his hand "Mikan, Mikan Sakura."

"I like that name." Tsubasa winked "It's nice to meet you _Mikan_."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

I want to know what you guys think of this story so far.

Do drop reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mind Game"

Chapter 4- The Strangest.  
**  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of Gakun Alice**

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Strangest

Chapter-4

"_It sometimes feels like a strange movie,_

_you know,_

_it's all so weird that sometimes..._

…_.. I wonder if it is really happening."~ Eminem._

Mikan looked at her reflection in the mirror, water streaming down her face. She misses _him. _How stupid of her. She let herself stoop so low that she is hurting more than she thought she would. It was so bad that she is regretting letting him walk out.

It was the right thing.

It has been four weeks since she last talked to him. Their relationship went back to what it was before all these started. He still did his part of the homework and would leave it on her table before she arrived.

Everything happens for a reason. She gathered all her emotions and sighed… he was no one to her anymore.

"_You actually thought that, we are something?"_

Mikan's heart ached just by thinking of what he said. She already knew but it still hurts so much. What was she thinking saying all that stuff to him? And the way he said it, that laughter in his voice.

Mikan gulped down the painful knot in her throat. It was unavoidable.

Mikan put her glasses back on and brushed her hair.

It was Saturday and she was going to meet Hotaru and Tsubasa in an hour. She won't let him ruin another day.

Mikan and Tsubasa both found out that Hotaru is a common friend. What a small world.

Hotaru just came back from London; she is Mikan's best friend even though Hotaru doesn't acknowledge her. But Mikan knows Hotaru loves her!

Mikan has been visiting the recycled book store more often. Tsubasa is a really nice guy and he is very fun to hang out with. Mikan likes being around him, and she doesn't think of Natsume as much when he is with her.

It has just been two weeks she first met Tsubasa and they are already really good friends.

He is a flirt, but she is used to it by now. She found out Tsubasa just moved here and is transferring to Alice Academy next week. And Hotaru is starting her regular classes too. It will be amazing to have both of them in school. Mikan is really excited.

Tsubasa is two years older than Mikan and Hotaru. He says soccer is his life. Alice team is no. 1 ranked in Japan's school board. He is glad that he moved and will try out for the Alice academy soccer team.

Finally Mikan is starting to feel a little better.

The day was better than expected, they went to the park and then had lunch together and then went to the lake. It was amazing how perfectly all three of them bonded.

Mikan tried to hug Hotaru at least a thousand times already but she baka gunned her down. Her heart broke in pieces when Hotaru let Tsubasa hug her and Mikan bawled from pain.

The day ended with ice creams and conversation in central town.

Mikan was happy that both of her friends will be in school with her from next week.

* * *

It wasn't long before the weekend was over and Mikan was back in school.

For some reason Natsume wasn't in class. She heard rumors that he was practicing for the next game and won't be doing any regular class. In a way this was good, at least she won't have to face him for a while.

The whole day went by pretty fast, as Mikan indulged herself with studies again.

The bell rang and school ended. Students rushed to the hallway to get their batches ready for their club activities.

The cheer leaders, like any other school day, looked down on every other girl, and acted like they owned the school. They swirled their hair on their perfectly manicured nails and made flirty faces when flirting with the Alice soccer club.

Natsume is in the soccer club but he wasn't there with his team mates. How much was he practicing? Mikan wondered.

She should stop looking for him. He is a very bad element in her life right now.

Tsubasa and Hataru are students in Alice Academy now. They are all in different classes but that doesn't stop them from hangout between breaks.

Tsubasa just became a member of the Alice soccer team and in a very short time his popularity reached sky high with the girls. Mikan didn't know he was that brilliant in soccer and his good looks just added to his popularity.

He always wore his beanie, which was his signature look. Mikan doesn't get how he maintains that in this hot weather.

He has a tiny birthmark that looks like a little blue star right under his eye. Mikan won't lie, that makes him look very cute. No wonder girls are all over him already.

Hotaru is in the technological department. And her inventions were vast which were used in different government organizations. They want to recruit Hotaru in future. They are not doing it right now because Hotaru is still under aged and needs to finish school. Hotaru enjoys every part of this. She says this makes her powerful and everyone knows how much she loves power over others.

Hotaru has short raven hair and a very sharp face. Even though she doesn't care about others, she likes to keep fit and is a regular at the gym. Hotaru says, she does it for herself.

Hotaru has an amazing body and loves to flaunt her curves. She was also asked by the cheerleaders to join them but she shushed them away. She is the ice queen of the school who is untouchable.

Tsubasa was such a flirt. He loves the attention he is getting and it pisses Mikan off. Right after he became popular he started ditching Mikana and Hotaru on their hangout. Mikan thought it was always bros before hoes. He is totally not following that rule.

Tsubasa finally saw Mikana and Hotaru and waved at them. There was a girl who was leaning against him and was playing with his collar.

He whispered in her ears and she bit her lips and whispered something back before leaving his side.

He walked through the crowd and towards his two friends.

"Fool!" Hotaru murmured in annoyance.

"And, how am I a fool Hotaru?" Tsubasa looked at the girl beside him.

"Uummm I don't know, ditching us again?" Mikan eyebrow hiked up.

"Are you two jealous?" Tusbasa grinned.

"What no!" Mikan crossed her arms and Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"You two are jealous." Tsubasa laughed at his conclusion.

"If you say that one more time Tsubasa, I swear I still have my Baka gun on me." Hotaru death glared him.

"Cool down, I was just joking, shish" Tsubasa backed away a bit.

"What? Are you going to run off to your tiny skirt girlfriend again?" Mikan poked at him.

"She is not my girlfriend, I just like her lips on-"

"Stop, we don't want to hear the details." Mikan raised her voice.

"Come on, I am just getting to the good parts."

"Don't want to hear it Tsubasa."

"Why not?"

"I am leaving." Hotaru started walking away.

"See what you did?" Mikan poked Tsubasa at his chest.

"What did I do?" Tsubasa spat back "You know Mikan, it looks like you definitely love me."

"No I don't!" Mikan stood her ground.

"Then why are you so supper jealous?"

"You think this is jealousy?" Mikan asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, so totally jealous, it's pouring out from everywhere."

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, and I will prove it!"

Tsubasa got hold of Mikan and pulled her into a quick kiss.

Mikan was caught off guard and he quickly released her and looked straight at her.

"I guess not?" Tsubasa crunched his nose "Please don't kill me" He whispered quickly and ran away.

Mikan was so angry, her face turned red from the urge to kill Tsubasa. She turned around to her locker to try to cool herself down, She got her things from her math club and took three deep breathes.

Next time she sees Tsubasa, his head will be separated from his body and then she will crush it and put it on fire.

She hushed herself and drank some water from her water bottle. She needs to cool down.

"What was he thinking?" Mikan inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Mikan closed her locker and turned to walk to her department but a certain raven haired guy caught her eye.

He was in the crowd. Towel around his neck, his raven hair soaked from shower. His mouth a little parted and his eyes were on Mikan.

'How long was he there?' Mikan wondered as she stopped in her track and her eyes lingered on him. Her heart paced and her clutch on her badge got tighter. He looked gorgeous and she hated herself for still thinking that.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews


End file.
